Unforgiving Love
by sweetthang-37
Summary: Sum: "I want to prove to you that I am a better choice than that mutt. Give me one night to prove to you that I am everything you need Kagome." Kouga cupped Kagomes cheek gently smirking, "Let me show you what a real youkai can do." EDITING - RE-ADDING
1. Chapter 1

A soft whimper escaped her lips as she felt a sharp jagged edge run down her skin. It was not the first wound she had endured that night. The thorn brushed deeply into her skin, causing her to wince again. She pushed the numbing pain behind and she continued to run, run away from her fear, her pain... Her love...

'How foolish was I...' her voice was dripping with anguish as it echoed through her head. 'I should have known better than to try and surprise him...' Tears had begun to blur her vision and breathing was becoming almost unbearable as she pushed her body beyond its limits. Another thorny claw caught onto her dress as she ran, it tore the material slightly.

'Why...' Was all that ran through her mind over and over again as she ran faster and harder. She tried to outrun her numbing hatred for her weakness. She blamed her weak heart, her naive innocents, but most of all she blamed herself. A sudden rush of air left her lungs in a small scream as she tripped over a rugged branch.

She fell with a dull thud, her body in a crumpled position. Right away pain surged through her body as she rolled onto her back panting softly as she held her wrist tightly to her chest. Her knees were warm with pain; her lungs began to tighten thirsting for air. The taste of copper pooled in her mouth.

She laid there completely unsure and confused. Pain echoed through her both physically and mentally. Her heart was broken and her body was bruised. "I was stupid..." She scoffed, her breathing slowly returned to its normal pace. Her upper body lifted itself as she looked up through the tree line. The stars were breath taking. The sun was still on the horizon and spread a beautiful sapphire glow through the darkness. "I should never have come back..." She closed her eyes as tears began to fall again.

Gently she began to massage her wrist rolling it slightly to make sure it still functioned properly. Another whimper escaped her lips as she felt it had already begun to grow stiff. She once again lowered her back to the cool grass, letting her eyes slip shut slowly as she rethought how she had come to be there.

Flashback

A lily purple sundress lay on her bed as Kagome began rummaging through her drawers searching for her matching bracelet. "Inuyasha will be so surprised." She mused as a smile of pure joy graced her lips.

She had been planning this day for about a week. Kagome had talked Keade into taking Shippou for the evening and begged Sango to spend time with Miroku away from the well. Her plan was to surprise Inuyasha with a dinner picnic. There was rumoured to be shooting starts that night and she would love to watch them undisturbed with him.

Giving a pleased smile Kagome pulled the purple bracelet carefully from its perch in the back of her drawer. "Always in the last place you look..." She sighed happily.

After a quick shower Kagome changed into her dress. It was a nice fitting sundress. It was cut just above her knees, it had some belling to it and slowly narrowed near her waist where it clung slightly, and it was slightly snug to her bust but still was comfortable to breathe in. The neckline came down in a scoop, just above where her cleavage would be. Making her body look mature but not overly, she was still after all only seventeen. The dress had two tank-topped straps that split slightly so there was a single diamond hole to show her shoulders.

Kagome sighed contently as she twirled in front of the mirror. 'I hope Inuyasha likes my dress...' She blushed nervously. 'What if he doesn't like it?' Fear began to squirm inside her stomach as her face lost color.

"Kagome?" her mother entered the room, a loving smile on her face as she absorbed her daughters' outfit. "Are you feeling well? You look pale." Although her eyes still held a loving smile, her face wore concern on it.

"Yes mom I'm feeling fine. Just a little nervous." Kagome blushed softly as her mother gave her a knowing smile.

"Kagome Inuyasha will think you're beautiful, no matter if you're in that dress or not, you could be in rags and he'd still think you're beautiful. If he did not then he is a fool. Any boy who does not see your perfect the way you are Kagome is blind." Kagome's mother stepped towards her embracing her in a reassuring hug. "Although I must say Kagome, I don't want grandchildren at such a young age."

Kagome gaped at her mother but remained in her loving embrace, "Mom..." She whispered as if trying to defend herself. But nothing she could think of seemed to be able to fix this predicament. "I..." her cheeks burned more quickly now as she slowly withdrew from her mother's hold and look at her smiling softly, "I love you mom." Was all she mustered to say.

"Kagome you're my little girl, sometimes I forget that you are seventeen and not four anymore." Kagome's mother cupped her cheek softly. "I love you too Kagome." A loud thump brought both women to a started jump.

"Ops..." was heard from downstairs, soon followed by the pattering of feet, working their way up the stairs in a hurried fashion. Souta ran past the room making a beeline for his own private sanctuary.

"SOUTA!" Came the booming voice of Kagome's grandfather. It echoed through the house followed by a muttered 'My poor vase!'

"I better go and see what damage your brother has done." Kagome's mother sighed softly but held her smile.

"Okay mom." Kagome smiled as her mom left the room. A sigh of relief came as she heard her mom go down the stairs. Although they had just shared a very rare mother daughter moment, she really didn't want to talk about 'grandchildren' with her mother at that point in time. Inuyasha had yet to even say he had feelings for her.

Kagome frowned slightly as she looked at herself once more in the mirror, "Here goes nothing..."

Shortly after Kagome had packed a basket full of sandwiches, drinks, some preheated green tea, as well as a few treats for desert. Kagome had placed a blue blanket in first then the dishes, and then she placed the food.

"Well... The days not getting any younger." Kagome sighed, a soft smile played on her lips as she began to walk towards the well. Looking back briefly at her home, the Shrine, and the God Tree. "See you guys later" She murmured as she walked into the old well house. Slowly and carefully she made her way down the rickety stairs and to the lip of the well. "Here I come." She set her foot on the lip of the well and rose to her feet jumping into the well. One hand with the basket the other holding her dress from flying up.

A blue light engulfed her for a brief moment as she passed through the well. The sight of vines and butterflies around her eased the nervousness in her body. Slowly she made her way up the wells walls. Carefully Kagome pushed herself up over the well, the basket in hand.

The sun was still in the sky and sunset would be a good hour or so away, "Perfect." Kagome began to set work at organizing the picnic, setting the blanket down gently on the grass and placing the basket itself in the middle of it.

Kagome dusted herself off gently as she began to pace. Miroku was supposed to tell Inuyasha that he thought Kouga was around the well sniffing her out. Although it would bring a rather angry Inuyasha into her presents, she felt confident she could talk him down.

The sun was just ducking behind the trees now and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Kagome sighed softly and decided to head towards Keade Village, maybe Inuyasha had been stubborn about Kouga being around.

The breeze was getting stronger causing her hair to whip in front of her face. Kagome delicately tucked her hair behind her ear as she pressed onward.

She was just about a five minutes walk to Kaedes when Kagome noticed the familiar tingle of jewel shards. Deep down she knew it would be better to seek Inuyasha and the others but curiosity caught the best of her and slowly she pushed into the bushes in search of the source.

It seemed like a rather large piece, its power was not tainted as far as she could sense, but it did not seem to be pure either. Slowly she parted a few branches to find herself engulfed by vines. They fell loosely on her almost like snakes.

Kagome raised her arms quickly ripping the vines from her body as she hastily pressed forward into a clearing. The image she saw made her heart stop, her blood ran cold, and tears began to fill her vision.

There in the middle of the field was Inuyasha, her love, in the arms of her past, Kikio. At first she felt she should just turn her back and leave but there was something inside her that snapped. The last part of her nerve had given way, and slowly her face burned. She held her head high, her fists clenched tightly, her knuckles turning white. Her body went numb for a moment before searing with pure pain and hatred. A feeling Kagome had never endured before.

"Inuyasha." She spoke softly wondering if he could hear.

Slowly Inuyasha withdrew from Kikios arms and turned, pail faced, to see Kagome staring at him. He winced at the hatred that intertwined with her sweet vanilla, honey suckle scent. "Kagome." His voice was calm and soothing, almost as if he was asking for forgiveness. What was she doing there? Why now? Inuyasha held his breath. He was not expecting Kagome back for a few days.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes began to water as she turned her head to the side staring at the ground, trying to hide her pain. "Inuyasha. I'm sorry I interrupted." Was all she muttered before turning on her heal, her back to the couple.

"Kagome." Inuyasha released a slightly miffed Kikio from his hold and began to walk towards Kagome. He got only a foot from her when a tug at his sleeve caused him to stop. He turned his face to look at Kikio. Her eyes were dull and pained, "Later." Inuyasha spoke softly as he cupped her cheek tenderly before kissing her forehead, and began moving again to Kagome.

Kagome could hear the blades of grass fold under his feet. A hand touched her shoulder gently. She did not turn to see if it was his hand or not. Tears began to weld again as she sniffled softly, small tears rolling down her cheek.

"Please, no tears." Inuyasha spoke softly as he turned her to face him. Her face was lowered her bangs hiding her tearful eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek and attempted to wipe away a few of the droplets.

"Do not touch me." Kagome voice was quiet but stern, she reached her hand upward to Inuyasha's wrist gently pushing it away. "I should leave you two alone. I'm sorry I came back." She muttered through gritted teeth.

She raised her head to look up at him. His eyes held pain, fear, and a hint of love, but none of that mattered now. Kagome knew what she must do. Slowly she reached out her hand and gently stroked his face and let her hand fall on his shoulder. "I forgive you." Her voice was sweet and gentle as she yanked at Inuyasha's beads.

Inuyasha gasped as he felt the beads fall from his neck, he looked down as they rolled off his body and onto the grass. "Kagome."

A small finger silenced him, "You are free Inuyasha." Was all she murmured before turning her back to him and running off into the forest.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into the wind as he watched her run from him. He felt hurt and guilty. His selfishness had caused Kagome pain. All Inuyasha wanted was to be carefree to be able to love anyone he wanted but his pride would not allow that. Kikio was his duty, not his choice.

"Inuyasha." Kikio voice cut through the evening air. She stood still as a tree in the middle of the clearing.

"I'm coming Kikio." Inuyasha grunted as he turned towards the dead miko. 'Kagome… I love you, but I have to pay Kikio back. I need to give her peace before I can move on with my life.'

Inuyasha gave one final look back to the woods before he once more fell into the cold embrace of Kikio.

End of flashback.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly, propping an elbow underneath her. "Inuyasha…" She whimpered.

Her body suddenly felt a tingle flow through it as she felt jewel shards beginning to make their way towards her. Kagome scrambled to get to her feet, she scanned the area for a place to hide. A nearby trees root came through the ground rising up a few feet. "That will have to do." She whispered as she scurried over to the roots and submerged herself into the tree.

The wind began to gust and swirl as a small tornado made its way through the trees, tarring them up from the roots. "Kagome?" Kouga's voice came from the tornado as it slowed and stilled, disappearing as the Prince of Wolves descended to the ground and began looking around the small area. "Kagome?" He called again as his eyes scanned the foliage for the young woman.

"Kouga?" Kagome squeaked softly as she rose from her hiding spot. Her sundress had suffered some minor damage, a few nicks and knacks here or there but the pure sight of her caused Kouga's youkai to growl pleasingly.

"Kagome! What on earth happened to you? Your arms are bleeding, and look at your knees! They're all scrapped up… Where's mutt face? Shouldn't he be looking after you?" Kouga's voice was laced with concern as he began to investigate her minor wounds. Although they were small he fussed over them, if only to be closer to her. His youkai instincts were kicking in a lot the past few days. It was almost his mating season and his mind had wandered to the young Miko often. He had been patrolling the farthest borders to the east when he had picked up Kagome's scent. Without even thinking he was off in a flash to seek his proclaimed love.

"Kouga… I'm fine, just a few bruises and scrapes." Kagome said sweetly to him as she placed a hand on his forearm. Kouga's eyes seemed to flash ruby for a moment before turning to their normal blue. "Are you well?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes… Just please Kagome for your own safety I must ask you just this once to refrain from touching me." His remark was stated with a smirk as he watched her blush deeply, shying her eyes away.

"As you wish Kouga." Kagome whispered removing her hand from his arm looking downward as she continued to blush.

**'So submissive…'** His youkai voice whispered in his head, **'She will make a good mate.'**

'I know she will.' Kouga smirked again down at Kagome before he turned her in a small circle to see if there were any more cuts that need his tending. "You seem to look fine, my Kagome."

"Thank you Kouga…" She began to play with her hair slightly nervous at the look in his eyes. They were lustful and loving and it didn`t help her nervousness. She`d always been so nervous when it came to looking at him, she was afraid she might actually develop feelings for the wolf youkai if their eyes met. He seemed able to hold her attention every time he every time he caught her gaze. Sometimes she would find herself day dreaming what it would be like to be with him instead of Inuyasha.

Kouga took a step back admiring Kagome's odd clothing. He always had loved her 'uniform' but this new outfit seemed to bring out her best features. Her rosy cheeks, her full pink lips, and the way her curves seemed to be so full and lustful. A small growl escaped his lips as he turned his head quickly giving a huff. 'Control yourself…'

**'Take her! Can you not read her movements? She feels for us, take her!'** Kouga's youkai screamed in his head.

Kouga looked over at Kagome again. She held her hand to her lips, a nail trapped delicately between her teeth as she watched him nervously. His youkai growls were obviously making her concerned, 'No can you not see? She is scared and nervous. She has no idea what being my mate would mean. I will not take her until she fully understands.'

**'Baka.'** came his youkai voice. Kouga's eyes flashed red as he held his fist tight trying to keep his cool. Kagome seemed concerned and took a step towards him, his youkai growled, **'She is past the age of mating. She is on our lands, with no male claim. There is no claim on this girl! Take. Her.'**

"Kouga…" Kagome whispered softly as she touched his trembling arm again. He snarled lowly and snapped his face almost directly in hers. She gasped at how close they were. His breath fell in short gasps over her rosy cheeks as her eyes rounded looking innocently up at him, confused and totally unprepared for this situation.

"Kagome… Please. Do not…" Kouga growled softly as he felt his lips brush against her as he spoke, "You're not safe." He whispered as his body continued to convulse and twitch with need.

Kagome backed away from Kouga only for him to wrap his arms tightly around her thrusting her body to his. Her breath hitched as air left her lungs from the contact to his hard chest. Kagome's round doe like eyes looked up at Kouga in complete shock. 'Inuyasha…' Suddenly Kagome's lips became dry and her tongue darted out on instinct to moisten them.

Kouga's youkai watched her innocent act and stared deeply into her beautiful eyes. "Kagome…" Kouga's voice was shaking as he ducked his head down and kissed Kagome gently on the lips. Growling contently from the contact, his youkai was satisfied by the action.

A soft gasp came muffled against Kouga's lips as he kissed Kagome sweetly and innocently. Kagome looked up at Kouga for a minute. His eyes seeped red and his chest rumbled with a feral growl. 'His lips are so soft…' Kagome thought softly. Her body was reacting to the kiss. A heat began to pool in her lower stomach. Kagome had no urge to fight Kouga, his eyes began to slowly close and she soon followed. Letting her body concentrate on the sensation he was sending through her. No kiss from Inuyasha had made her feel this way.

Her nerves hummed with activity. The dull thud of her heart began to boom in her ears. She placed a delicate hand on Kouga's cheek letting her fingers play on his smooth skin.

Kouga's youkai howled joyfully. Slowly Kouga pulled from Kagome and smirked as her eyes opened half lidded. Her cheeks were stained a deep red. Slowly she raised a hand to her lips and sighed softly in a content manner.

"Kouga." Kagome whispered obviously confused about what had just transpired. Kouga had never kissed her before, she had always thought of him as a close friend. Someone who would always protect her when she was in danger and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Never had she actual thought that one little innocent kiss from him would jumble her thoughts so much. She loved Inuyasha didn't she?

A hand found its way to her head as she shook it softly. Kagome's head was hurting from the wave of confusion that now consumed her. Kouga? Inuyasha? Had she developed feelings for Kouga and never realized it? She always made sure that Inuyasha never hurt him, or if Kouga was in any kind of danger that he was saved one way or another. Yes she cared for him and she wouldn't deny that, but was it love? Did she love Kouga? Kagome really wasn't sure how she felt, other than confused.

"Kagome I'm sorry I warned you…" Kouga's voice was soft and soothing in the most pleasing way. Maybe his youkai instincts were right. Kagome had not tried to leave his hold, nor did she seem to be offended that he had kissed her. Maybe she truly was ready for the act of mating. There was a slight musk laced through her vanilla honey suckle scent which was a clear indication that she was aroused by his advances. The thought caused Kouga to shiver and a certain lower appendage to twitch with need.

"Kouga please do not be sorry." Kagome whispered while touching Kouga's forearm reassuringly, he'd done nothing wrong in her eyes.

For a moment Kouga was silent. The wheels in his mind slowly turned, trying to think of what to say to her. What he could do to make her understand. "Kagome… I have always said you would be my woman and tonight I want to prove to you that I am a better choice than that mutt. Give me one night to prove to you that I am everything you need Kagome." Kouga cupped Kagome's cheek gently smirking, "Let me show you what a real youkai can do."

"Kouga I… I…" Kagome blushed profusely. "I don't know what to say…" Kagome turned her head slightly suddenly finding that ground a very interesting thing. 'Should I say yes? I can't say yes! This is insane!' She was seventeen and unsure if she was ready for such an act, at least mentally. Physically she'd been ready for years but she was saving herself for someone special. Someone who loved her unconditionally, who'd love her forever.

_'What harm could it do?'_ a voice rang through Kagome's head.

"Say nothing Kagome." Kouga pulled Kagome's chin gently pressing his lips to her passionately. His first kiss was tender and sweet but this one was filled with hunger and lust. Slowly his tongue licked Kagome's bottom lip causing her to gasp gently at his boldness, allowing entrance to her mouth.

Kagome's mind went blank for a moment; Inuyasha's face became a blur as Kouga slowly ran his clawed hands up and down Kagome's bare skin. His tongue danced inside her mouth tracing her teeth, toying with her tongue. He wanted to memorize all of Kagome; he had a lot of area to cover and only one night of passion to map it all out in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** I read through this the other day and wondered how on earth I posted it with so many grammatical errors! It's edited now and a bit meatier... I sadly own nothing but the smut idea... *sigh*

**

* * *

**

Kouga slowly withdrew from Kagome's lips sucking and nipping on the bottom one gently, his hands never giving up their light caresses. Slowly Kouga moved his lips over Kagome's cheeks and began to cover her face, giving her light feathery kisses. He placed a single kiss on her forehead and on her nose. A smirk developed on his face as he felt Kagome shiver under his imperceptible contact.

Gently Kouga began to guide Kagome back into a nearby tree. He relished the soft whimper that escaped the back of her throat as she felt hard bark dig into her back. "Kouga…" Kagome whispered faintly, her breath fell in soft pants that swept over Kouga's chest and shoulder. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she suddenly was very aware of the position her and Kouga were in.

He rested between her legs, her body was pinned lazily to the tree by his hips. A blush raised across her cheeks as she realized what an effect she had on him as it gently throbbed against her thigh. She was so concentrated on how she could feel him pulsing against her she did not notice he had worked his kisses to her sensitive skin on her neck until he nipped her promptly. She whimpered again closing her eyes, taking in all the feelings he sent through her body.

He licked her neck slowly and gently, taking his time in tasting her, his right hand lazily cupping her breast. He rolled his fingers gently as Kagome arched instinctively into his touch.

Kagome's body was spinning in different directions, her head was swimming with different , emotions, and sensations. This was something she had never felt before, she was innocent, untouched, and naive. A soft moan escaped Kagome's lips as she closed her eyes tighter, losing herself in Kouga's hypnotic touch. Something as gentle as a kiss, and as innocent as a caressing hand was never thought to be so pleasurable.

Kouga's eyes grew pink as he allowed his youkai to witness the beautiful sight that was Kagome. Her eyes were closed half lidded and they sparkled with curiosity, lust and something he could not place. A low purr like growl rumbled through his chest to the back of his throat as he heard her whimper his name into the crisp night air. His hand continued to play with her breast as his other slowly searched for a way to free her body from its restraints. He wanted to bathe her skin in the moonlight.

Kouga's youkai growled in his mind. This girl was meant to be their mate. '**_Why do you draw this out?_**' His youkai hissed. It was not in youkai nature to wait to mate with the female. Wolf youkai took what they wanted; never did they wait for something.

Kouga moaned softly as he felt Kagome squirm slightly underneath him, his lower regains grinding softly against hers. '_It's more pleasing to tease her slowly._' Kouga replied trying to tune his youkai out, '_I want her to beg me to take her_.'

Kagome whimpered softly as she ran a hand up Kouga's chest feeling his solid armour. She was unsure of what she was meant to do. Her friends had always talked about their experiences with the opposite sex but Kagome was always too flushed and embraced to really listen. Slowly Kagome ran her hands to the knot of Kouga's armour and began to slowly untie them.

Kouga could sense her nervousness and her growing confusion. A chuckle rose from his lips as she began to try and untie his armour. "Kagome…" He soothed gently taking his hand from her breast and placing his larger hand on top of hers. His fingers pried hers gently from his armour and held them playfully above her head, entwining their fingers. "Relax, this night is meant for you Kagome. I find my pleasure in pleasing you my Kagome."

Kagome looked up at Kouga blushing; she shied her eyes away from his. "You're so innocent Koi." Kouga teased as he kissed her sweetly. Moving his hands so one held her hands above her head and the other made their way down to her dress straps. He smirked evilly as he flicked his wrist, moving his claw through the strap causing it to rip.

A sharp gasp came from Kagome's lips as she watched the left side of her dress slip down slightly. "Kouga!" Kagome scowled pulling at her wrists finding the fight in vain. He was a youkai; there was not much of a chance of her getting away easily. "This is an expensive dress Kouga!" Kagome stated before gasping again as he gave the right strap the same treatment.

"I'll replace it." Kouga spoke gently trying to calm her. He kissed her red cheek before licking it gently. His tongue made a trail down from her cheek to her neck, nipping at her necks junction.

Kagome shivered at his nip finding it harder to resist him. "Kouga…" his name rolled off her tongue so easily. She felt her hands begin to fall to her side as Kouga released her. Kouga's hand began to push her dress down slightly.

As the dress moved farther down Kouga began to drool at the beauty of Kagome's ivory skin. It looked perfect as it shimmered in the moonlight. He pushed her dress further revealing an odd looking restraint for her breasts. It came around her body and it was the oddest-looking material. It was a cloudy white that had some kind of design on it, but he could see her skin through the design. It was oddly pleasing to see her in these kinds of restraints.

Kouga's claw began to outline Kagome's pink bud causing it to stand erect slightly. His other hand began to search for a way to release Kagome's breasts from their captor. He felt around her curves slowly making his way to the back of the material finding no way to release the restraints. A growl of frustration escaped his lips.

Kagome giggled gently as she watched Kouga try and take off her bra. Her giggles went silent as Kouga pinched her bud causing a mixture of pleasure and slight pain to course through her body. She whimpered softly wondering why he had done such a thing.

Kouga's eyes grew red for a moment as he looked down at Kagome, "Do not laugh at my expense." Kouga's voice was stern and almost evil as his youkai looked down at Kagome not pleased that this bitch had shown him disrespect.

Kagome whimpered again gently knowing that she was not looking at Kouga but his youkai. "I am sorry, let me help you with that." She whispered kissing Kouga gently on the lips causing his eyes to sway back towards a pinkish tint.

Kouga shook his head gently trying to keep himself in check, his youkai wanted Kagome badly and seemed to not be pleased with her sign of disrespect. If Kagome wasn't careful a light punishment such as his pinches would be the least of her worries. Slowly Kouga began to draw a pattern onto Kagome's back slowly bringing his claw over the back strap of the restraints ripping the odd material.

Kagome gasped as she felt her bra fall from her body setting her breasts free into the wind. She shivered causing her body to become covered with goose bumps.

Kouga watched goose bumps wave over her body. He lowered his hungry mouth to her flesh, he licked her skin and spread soft feathery kisses over it. His hands moved up and down her arms and over her shoulders onto Kagome's chest, gently palming her breast.

Kagome squirmed against the tree feeling the bark digging into her back slightly. She whimpered in pleasure, but squirmed in discomfort.

Sensing her displeasure Kouga pulled her gently closer to him, his hands moving quickly to either side of her hip. He pulled roughly at her thighs enjoying the small 'Eep' that escaped her lips as he wrapped her legs around his waist. "Kagome." He growled lustfully as he felt her breasts pressed tight against his chest.

Kagome shivered looking up at Kouga, her small frame fitting so perfectly in his tall masculine one. She blushed, "Kouga." She whispered as he bent down capturing her lips again in a passionate kiss.

Their lips remained locked in a hungry battle as Kagome's shyness slowly dissolved into nothing but pure instinct. Her mouth opened as Kouga flicked her lips, his tongue danced over hers as if beckoning it to come and play. Slowly Kagome's tongue glided over Kouga's, stroking it in the most pleasing way, causing the wolf prince to groan.

Kouga pulled suddenly from Kagome, he took a quick sniff of the air. His eyes narrowed, '_Inuyasha_' he growled gently. That mutt was going to come and ruin everything. His youkai hissed '**_Take her away_**.' It suggested, '**_take her away from here, deeper into our territory._**' It purred.

'_I will._' Kouga thought smirking, he gazed down at Kagome lovingly. "Let me take you somewhere more private." He spoke gently stroking a few stray pieces of bangs from her eyes, "I know a place not far from here, where we will be undisturbed." He sniffed again. Inuyasha was getting closer.

Kagome gazed up at Kouga her mind still in a complete fog, "Why?" She asked innocently, her fingers still wrapped deep in Kouga's hair.

"Because, I do not wish for some youkai or human to spy upon us." He spoke truthfully. He kissed her forehead. "Come, we will move quickly."

Kouga wrapped his hands around the small of Kagome's back pressing her tight against his body and slowly began to run as dust began to shift and stir under his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha growled low in the back of his throat as he jumped from tree to tree, ignoring the shouts of a very angered Kikyo.

'_Kouga_.' He snarled. His nose never lied to him. Kouga was near, and was touching his Kagome.

Their scents were mingled and it was clear that both were aroused. '_How dare he touch her!_' Inuyashas mind screamed. '_How dare he touch what is __**MINE**_!' He let out another loud growl as he smelt shifting dirt and Kougas scent leave with Kagomes.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha moved quicker not wanting to lose their trail. It had always been difficult to track Kouga once he used his youkai winds to carry himself.

* * *

Kouga cursed himself as he sensed Inuyasha gaining on them. '_Not tonight Mutt_.' Kouga began to pick up speed as he held Kagome closer. He smirked as he heard her 'eep' when the world began to spin.

"Hold on koi." Kouga spoke smoothly, realizing how frightened and dizzy she must have been getting. "Close your eyes." He soothed kissing her forehead.

After they traveled for about half an hour or so Kouga stopped.

He gently put Kagome down on her feet. "Open your eyes." His voice was calm and commanding and Kagome could do nothing but obey him.

Slowly her eyes opened and Kagome gasped in pure shock as she observed the scenery. They had arrived at a small spring. Wild pink and lilac blue flowers grew on emerald vines that clung to the trees surrounding the small hot spring

The roof of the small spring let moon light poor through it causing the water to sparkle with the brilliance of finally cut diamonds. There was a small den to the side of the spring obviously having been used as of late. Fur pelts lay at the entrance and inside Kagome could see a small glow of a fire.

"This is where I stay when I am on patrols." Kouga spoke modestly.

"Oh it's so beautiful Kouga." Kagome whispered in pure awe as she slowly walked to the waters edge and peered over it. Kagome gazed at herself, her cheeks were rosy, her eyes misty, there was a small nick on her lower neck, her eyes trailed down. She observed her own body, her collar bone seemed to be heaving, as she was still breathing heavily. Slowly her eyes trailed down to her naked breasts. "Ah!" Kagome flew backwards crossing her arms hiding her breasts from the springs view.

Kouga chuckled slowly removing his chest plate. "Kagome." He walked towards her as she held her breasts from view and closed her eyes tight. He lowered himself to all fours as she was, and he kneeled behind her. "Koi." His hands slowly moved around Kagomes waist as he pulled her body to his.

Her bare back pressed flush against his chest, as they both kneeled in front of the spring. Kouga moved his hands slowly to pull Kagomes hands from concealing her breasts. "Come now Koi, we made a deal." His lips pressed softly against her neck as he slowly kissed down her neck to her shoulders, "One night my Koi, one night, you and I."

Kagome sighed contently as she felt Kougas hands move up her sides and seize her breasts. She bit her lip as a whimper tried to escape. Kagome felt the warmth beginning to pool again as Kougas hand teased her hardened buds.

"Ohh." Kagome moaned as Kouga captured her right breasts nub between his forefinger and thumb gently rocking his finger back and forth causing the heated pool to feel like it was boiling. Kagomes body was urging for more, she needed more. "Please." She whimpered gently.

Kouga growled pulling the rest of Kagomes dress from her body throwing the tattered material carelessly towards the cave uncaring where it landed. "Say it again." He commanded as his youkai howled with delight. "Say it." Kouga nipped gently at Kagomes shoulder.

Kagomes mind was in a thick fog. What had she said? Her mind was cluttered with new senses new reactions that she had never felt before. Suddenly Kougas hand traveled down Kagomes stomach slowly feeling her smooth skin, enjoying how she felt so warm under his touch.

"Please." She cooed again subconsciously as her eyes closed and her head rested against Kougas shoulder. "Please Kouga." She panted as the heating pool began to send numbing shivers through her body.

Kouga smirked gradually trailing his hand further to Kagomes lower abdomen and bit by bit into her innocent little curls. He brushed his finger against her moist tresses, "You are ready for me." He told her gently as his finger buried deeper into her tresses stroking her now throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Oh!" She gasped as her hips suddenly bucked having a mind of their own and a buzzing feeling traveled through her body.

"Mmm calm yourself Kagome." Kouga moved himself from behind her and crawled in front of her. His lips pressed tightly against hers as he gently and slowly pushed her to the ground.

Kagome shivered as the dewed grass pressed against her back. She gasped in surprise as Kougas fingers toyed with her slit again. '_What am I doing_?' Her mind yelled at her, '_What about Inuyasha?_' She whimpered as she felt one of Kougas fingers sink into her.

"Kouga!" She whispered wiggling helplessly as his mouth began to attack her breasts, his fingers sinking in and out of her damp folds. The voice slowly disappeared from her mind as her body went numb.

Kagome closed her eyes feeling her body begin to heat up and burn, she grasped Kouga's broad shoulders. "Please it's to much." She whimpered wiggling and squirming feeling the pressure begin to be to much for her, her walls were tightening. "Please." She pleaded as she started to become slightly scared at the sinfully wonderful feeling that coursed through her.

"Soon my Kagome, soon." Kouga grunted as he looked up at his little bitch. His youkai growled sensing her fear and her arousal. '_She is innocent_.' He growled in his mind as his fingers arched up touching the most pleasurable part of the young woman's body.

Kagome gripped into the grass digging her nails into the soil as her body shivered. She let out a deep moan as her body arched upwards. "Kouga!" Her walls tighten and released within her as a ripple of numb was filled with a ripple of pleasure, wave after wave hit her with immense force. She closed her eyes tightly panting heavily.

Kouga gazed down at his precious Kagome. There was shock written all over her features, but it seemed she was very pleased with the feeling of her first orgasm. Kouga slowly pulled his fingers from her and brought his fingers to his lips. His tongue lapped at Kagomes sweet nectar.

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes blushing wildly. "Kouga." She whimpered gently looking up at him. She pulled her nails from the dirt suddenly feeling like hiding her naked body from his eyes. Kagome was scared beyond belief. She had never felt so numb, so pleased in her life, and the feeling frightened her slightly.

"What…" Kagome was slowly catching her breath, "Was that?" She questioned innocently looking up at Kouga with round doe like eyes.

Kouga chuckled and nuzzled Kagomes cheek, "Your first orgasm my Koi." He noticed her shiver and moved his body completely over hers, pressing his burning flesh against hers. "Kagome." He whispered kissing her lips softly, "Do you submit to me?"

Kagome looked up at Kouga utterly confused as to what he meant. Kouga could sense her confusion and moved his fur skirt to press his throbbing erection against her.

Kagome gasped in surprise. "Kouga." She whimpered her mind still very fuzzy. Was she ready for this? Her body said yes yet her mind was still in a blur.

"I will not take you as my mate tonight." Kouga reassured her hoping it would help her doubt. "As I said tonight is for you my Kagome. If tonight may be our only night together, so be it. Please little Koi, submit yourself to me. For one night with you, one night with the woman I love would make me the happiest youkai." Kouga paused watching her think, "One night is all I ask for Koi, will you be mine? For one night?"

Kagome looked up at Kouga and her heart melted. All her protests were gone; he was willing to let her leave him in the morning. To pretend nothing had happened so she could be happy with someone else, someone who wasn't him.

"Yes." Kagome whispered softly blushing heavily as she looked up at Kougas shocked face.

"Koi." Kouga whispered nuzzling her cheek. He skillfully moved his hand back down to her damp folds and stroked her swollen bud, bringing her body to life again.

A soft moan escaped the back of Kagomes throat as she arched up wiggling her hips slightly. Her fingers ran up to Kougas dark mane as his lips crashed upon hers. His tongue slipped in her mouth beckoning her's to play with him. She gladly accepted his invitation to play.

"It will hurt." He whispered against her lips, in between feverish kisses. His finger dipped inside her soaking core. He could feel the heat radiating off her. She was ready, and she was his.

He moved so her legs were spread to either side of his thighs, he sat up on his knees slightly moving her legs up around his hips, her back flat to the ground. She looked at him questioningly.

"I will go deeper this way. You will adjust better if I place myself fully in first." He spoke gently stroking her cheek as he placed his tip to her awaiting lips. "Do you submit?" His voice was soft and loving as he continued to look down at her and stroke her cheek sweetly.

Kagome tried to hide her growing fear, she didn't want it to hurt. But she knew it proved she was pure if it hurt, that she was untouched. Kagome nodded her head, "Yes." She whispered closing her eyes, bracing herself.

Kouga bent down and kissed Kagomes nose nuzzling her cheek before he plunge himself deeply within her. He pushed himself to the hilt and stayed as still as he could, unable to help a moan escape at how hot and tight her walls were.

Kagome whimpered loudly as tears pricked her eyes. "Kouga." She whimpered pulling hard at his shoulders only making the pain worst. She hissed softly as she felt her tears fall and roll down her cheeks. Her body stilled. "Kouga." She whispered pleadingly hoping he could make the throbbing pain stop.

"Stay still Kagome." Kouga commanded gently knowing there was no way to make the pain completely stop until he had fully left her. "It will go away and dull, I promise." He cooed.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she felt the pain begin to numb and leave her body, although the small throb remained. She wiggled her hips slightly testing Kougas girth inside of her. After another moment of adjusting she looked up at Kouga, "I'm ready." She whispered.

Kouga nodded and kissed the top of her head. His body began to move in and out of her slowly at first, giving her time to adjust further, he wanted her to enjoy this too. He bit back a moan feeling as if he was going to cum with every thrust. She was very tight and warm, and it was so pleasing to hear her little whimpers that began to escape her lips.

Slowly the numbing throb began to die down as heat in the pit of her stomach arouse again. Kagome whimpered in pleasure. The pain had bin horrible but with every thrust the feeling seemed to leave her body being replaced with pleasure.

Kouga sat up fully pulling Kagomes hips to his with each thrust, "Kouga." His name rolled off her tongue so easily, his bitch was so obedient. He watched as she squirmed beneath him, the once scared shy creature beginning to buck slightly up at his touch. He smirked, he'd give her what she wanted soon enough.

Kagome gasped as Kougas finger crept to her bud between her moist folds again. She bucked instinctively and moaned as he stroked her. "Kouga." She moaned her mind spiralling out into different directions.

"Kagome." Kouga moaned feeling his youkai growl wanting to bite down on the girl's neck. He closed his eyes trying to keep himself in check as he continued feeling Kagomes blissful body moving with his.

"Kouga, please." Kagome pleaded feeling her body begin to heat up again. The miko wanted to be pushed over the edge again. She squirmed and bucked wanting sweet release.

Kouga nibbled on Kagomes shoulder resisting the urge to bite her, to taint her with his mark. He concentrated on his length moving deep within her core. His body was craving release and so was hers, if he held off just a little longer they would release at once.

Kagome whimpered as Kouga nipped at her shoulder blade finding the sensation oddly pleasing. Slowly she closed her eyes panting heavily as the heat slowly consumed her body running through her toes up to her stomach as she felt her muscles clench and release over Kouga. A numb feeling ran through her as she felt another orgasm.

Kouga bit his lip sharply holding back a deep moan as his own seed spilt into Kagome, her walls milking him.

They stayed still each enjoying the pleasuring numb that filled their bodies. "Mmm." Kouga sat up slowly noticing the dazed look in Kagomes eyes. "Come Koi." Kouga cooed as he slowly slid out of her core. He picked her up and carried her into the den.

He placed her gently on the fur pelts. Kouga lay down next to her pulling her snugly to his body and nuzzled her cheek. Kouga growled gently as he smelt Inuyashas faint scent on the wind, he would be there within the hour.

Kagome yawned as she snuggled into the warmth of Kougas chest. He was so solid and she felt so safe in his arms. "Kouga?" She asked gently feeling his chest rumble with a growl.

As if reading her mind Kouga kissed the top of her forehead, "It's ok, go to sleep. I will wake you after dawn and take you back if that is what you wish."

Kagome nodded her head and closed her eyes. She listened to the beating of Kougas heart as she drifted into a light sleep.

Kouga lay still against the small girl. She looked so angelic when she slept. His lips graced her forehead. He savoured the feeling of her warm flesh pressed against his.

There was a distant snapping of twigs, Inuyasha was getting closer.

Slowly Kouga sat up moving cautiously from Kagome, trying his best to let her sleep. He pulled a fur pelt over her naked body and gazed upon her again. She was truly perfect, and still very much an innocent vulnerable girl, no, young woman. It was his duty to protect her. He was now tied to her forever, even if she was someone else's mate, they would always be connected.

He smirked as he heard her murmur his name and watched her small form snuggle deeper into the covers. "Stay here Kagome." He whispered into the night air.

He moved his hand and pulled his fur pelt over his lower regin, he highly doubted that Inuyasha seeing him naked would help the situation he was about to deal with.

A low growl ran through the air as Inuyashas scent filled the small concealed area. He flexed his hands and cracked his neck. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
